The invention relates generally to a fabric pocket for a steam appliance, and more particularly to a quilted fabric towel in the form of an envelope to form a steam pocket when installed on a steam frame of a steam appliance.
Steam cleaners and/or devices used to apply steam to household objects are well known. The uses of the devices vary widely, and may include the application of steam to drapes or other fabrics to ease wrinkles, and the application of steam to objects to assist in cleaning the objects. Steam cleaners also have been used for cleaning carpeted floors, but usually overly saturate the carpet and require long period of time to dry.
Typical steam devices have a reservoir for storing water that is connected to an electrical water pump with an on/off switch. The exit from the electric water pump is connected to a steam boiler with a heating element to heat the water. The heated water generates steam, which may be directed towards its intended destination through a nozzle which controls the application of the steam. Variation of the shape and size of the nozzle allows for preferred distribution of generated steam to an object to be cleaned. The nozzles may be disconnectable from the steam generator to allow different nozzles to be utilized, based on the object to be steamed. The nozzle may be either closely coupled to the steam generator, or located at a distance from the steam generator, requiring tubing or other steam transfer structures to be interconnected between the steam generator and the discharge nozzle. Typically, it is beneficial to provide suitable connectors between the steam generator and the nozzle to allow either the nozzle to be connected to the steam generator, or to allow the interpositioning of transfer tubes or hoses between the steam generator, and the nozzle.
In general, the nozzles used with the steam cleaners do not have large surface areas. A cloth or towel is placed on a steam frame coupled to the steam nozzle to distribute the steam.
Notwithstanding the wide variety of steam generating appliances and cleaning towels available, there exists the need to provide improved accessories for use with a steam cleaner.